<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphrodisiac by SakataGintokikun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021613">Aphrodisiac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakataGintokikun/pseuds/SakataGintokikun'>SakataGintokikun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakataGintokikun/pseuds/SakataGintokikun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gets his twink boypussy annihilated. That's it that's the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphrodisiac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno's vision was blurred, but above him he saw multiple men. They were laughing and joking with one another. "We finally caught ourselves a whore! Can't believe he….."</p><p>Reno's hearing faded and the voices melted together. His body felt extremely hot, his skin cooling against the cold cement. Cement? Where was he?</p><p>Head pounding, he rolled over and looked up at the sky. Must be an alleyway, he concluded. Why was he waking up in an alleyway in the first place?</p><p>"Oh? Looks like the bitch is awake!"</p><p>He sat up and squinted at the men, bright lights from behind them shadowing their faces. "Who…. Are you?" Reno grasped his head, his heart pounding. He felt weak and powerless.</p><p>"Don't bother asking questions," one of them said. "We're just here to use you and leave."</p><p><em>Use…. Me?</em> Reno thought, his head still cloudy. The men walked towards him. Slowly, one of them unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.</p><p>"Suck."</p><p>Reno felt his heart thumping against his chest at high speeds. As much as he wanted to turn his head away in disgust, he nervously licked the tip. He received a slap across the face.</p><p>"Don't give me that weak bullshit! We all know you're a whore. Now act like one!"</p><p>Reno gave a shaky breath, his cheek stinging like mad. He wrapped his lips around the cock and bobbed his head up and down. He swirled his tongue around it, teasing the frenulum and head of the cock.</p><p>"Good slut."</p><p>Reno felt his own cock twitch in his pants at the remark.</p><p>As he continued to suck the strangers cock, two men snuck around behind Reno. They ripped up his pants and underwear and began to finger his hole.</p><p>"Woah, so loose," one of them remarked. "Not your first time around these parts then," the other chuckled.</p><p>Reno pulled off the man's cock and moaned as the other two behind him massaged his prostate. He was already leaking all over the concrete. The men continued to ridicule him, making him even harder. <em>Fuck, this is pathetic,</em> he thought. But letting himself get used by strangers was kind of erotic. He moaned out of frustration when the man behind him removed his fingers from his ass.</p><p>"Come sit on my dick," one of the men said.</p><p>Wanting to feel full again, Reno gladly obliged. He positioned himself on top of the man, and tried to prepare himself for him to enter. Reno gasped as the man suddenly thrusted roughly into him, reaching deep inside. Before he could get adjusted to the feeling of the man's cock, the other shoved himself inside Reno as well.</p><p>"N...Not two…!" Reno sputtered and gasped. He came, his cum spilling onto the other guy's chest.</p><p>"He came just from that?" All the men laughed. "What a fucking slut!"</p><p>"Oi, we still need sucking," two other men appeared in front of him in addition to the other man. Hungrily, Reno deepthroated the cock in front of him. He twisted his head and used his hands on the others. His scalp burned as the man facefucked him roughly, grabbing onto his hair.</p><p>"Swallow it all," the man forced Reno's jaw closed. He gulped, and the man released. It tasted sour and stale. He gagged and threw up on the pavement, receiving yet more ridicule for it.</p><p>From behind, the two men were fucking him hard and fast. The one in front played with Reno's nipples, sucking on them and twisting them. The one in the back left trails of hickeys down his neck and shoulders. The first man came inside, the second one not long after. Reno felt their hot loads fill him up almost to the brim. When they pulled out, cum dripped out and down his leg. <em>That's so fucking hot, </em>Reno thought to himself.</p><p>"Sloppy seconds!" One of them remarked, Reno felt a new dick slide inside of him with ease. He gasped and moaned, grinding himself against the hard cock inside of him. It was hitting his prostate mercilessly with every thrust, causing him to whimper.</p><p>One of the men he was jerking off came all over Reno's face, dirtying his goggles and dripping down to his chest. Reno took a finger and licked some of it up, giving a seductive smile to one of the men above him. <em>Still gross</em>, he thought as he held back the vomit rising at the back of his throat.</p><p>"Oh you little slut," the man behind him growled. He grabbed him by the hair and threw him against the wall, holding his head there. "I'm going to fuck you silly."</p><p>Reno shuddered as he felt the man's large cock fill him up once again. He toyed with his nipples and bit him harshly on the shoulder, causing him to drip blood. Reno clenched his hands into fists, wincing in pain and pleasure. The other men watched, jerking themselves off to the sight. Every thrust was another sharp shot of pleasure for Reno. <em>My mind is breaking!</em></p><p>"All you are is a dirty little fucking whore!" The man said, pulling his hair backwards. "SAY IT!"</p><p>"Y-Yes… I'm just a dirty little cockslut waiting for you to fill me up…!" Reno moaned loudly.</p><p>Tears welled up in Reno's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. With one final thrust, the man came inside Reno. "More…. More…." Reno begged, spreading his ass for the men to see. His legs shook and he slid down the wall. The last men came on his back, dirtying his suit further. They all left, leaving Reno covered in cum.</p><p>He fingered himself desperately trying to cum again, but to no avail. Until…</p><p>"Hey! Look at what I found!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah guys I've been OBSESSED with reno lately expect more fics of him being a whore lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>